Karukura
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: 6years has passed since the winter war and Momo has recovered, but Toushiro hasnt forgiven himslef yet for stabbing Momo. Both of them are sent to a mission to Karuka. Momo meets Karin. Karin meets Momo. HitsuHina, AnTI HITSUKARIN
1. Missions

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ok everyone a new story, Its only going to be 10 chapters or so or less. But the chapters will be really long, so it's still the same as 17 chapters if you think about it this way.

**_Parring:_** Hitsuhina(Anti HitsuKarin)  
**_Friendship_**: HitsuYuzu( Becomes good friends)  
_**Story line:**_ Basically Momo and Toushiro get sent on a mission to Karuka for 1 year, and they transfer to Yuzu and Karins school.

Kurosaki Karin:16 Class 2-1  
Kurosaki Yuzu:15 Class 3-2

Hinamori Momo: 5th squad fujitaicho Class 2-1  
Hitsugaya Toushiro: 10th squad taicho Class 3-2.

* * *

Basically it started of like this.

On one sunny, day in the seretei. The birds singing a merrily tune, as everyone woke up and imediately wakes up. You could hear the sounds of Shingami's footsteps running to get to there barrecks.

Anyhow in the 10th squad barrecks, it was heptic as usual.

"MATSUMOTO!"a icy voice bellowed, causing the entire division to wake up.

He storms in to the office, burst open the doors and find none other than his lazy good for nothing fujitaicho. Matsumoto Rangiku, slumped on the green velvet couch.

"MATSUMOTO!"Toushiro bellowed.

Rangiku opened her eye lid, to find her taicho with a murderous glare on his face. Uh oh....

"Uh what's up taicho?"Rangiku said, casually.

"DONT PRETEND YOU DONT KNOW, WE WERE SUPOSe to be in the world of the living last night"Toushiro shouted.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot"Rangiku said.

"Never mind, I'm leaving. There's a mission I have to do in the world of the living"Toushiro said.

"Why can't I come?"Rangiku said.

"Cause the soitaicho already told Hinamoi to come"Toushiro said.

She felt a smirk creep up on her face, there going to be alone together?..

"Ok taicho, I understand"Rangiku said.

"I will be gone for a long time"Toushiro said.

"How long?"Rangiku asked.

"1year, so please take good care of yourself and the squad till then"Toushiro said, and before I could even respond.

He was gone, 1 year huh?...

* * *

Momo had heard about the mission, and she was now waiting patientally for Toushiro to arrive. She suddenly felt nervous.

It was going to be her first mission in the real world, and she was really nervous. She was surprised when Ukitade soitaicho asked her to come. She hadn't really had a proper mission in the past 6 years or so.

"Hinamori"a icy voice from behin her said, she turns around and her amethyst couloured eyes met a pair of turqoise coloured eyes.

"Ah um Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya taicho. Geez you've been a shingami longer than me and you still can't get it right"Toushiro said, annoyed.

"Gomen"Momo responded.

As for Shiro-chan, since the winter war ended 6 years ago and we beat Aizen. Everyone thought it would go back to normal so did I. But it didn't, he's gotten a lot colder over the past few years.

After 6 months I recovered, and I returned to my job as fujitaicho of the 5th. Everyone said he blamed himself for stabbing me, he even apologised to me.

Yet even when I forgave him, things were different. He grabbed hold of my hand, and dragged me inside the senkaimon.

Though he doesn't say it, he still cares about me. I do as well.

* * *

We arrived at the world of the living, late in the afternoon and no sooner had we gotten there. We were greeted by familar voices.

"YO Toushiro!"a voice said, we turn around and saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Its Hitsugaya taicho to you"Toushiro said.

"Yeah yeah, you never change do you. But you have grown... Who's this with you?"Ichigo asked, pointing at Momo.

"You Baka, that's Hinamori Momo fujitaicho of the 5tj division"Rukia said.

* * *

"Oh right hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo"Ichigo said.

So this is the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, huh. The one who murdered Aizen and was on par with the eleventh squad Kenpachi and deafeated Kuchiki Byakuya.

Momo shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun"Momo said.

"Na, no need to be formal. Just call me Ichigo ok? "Ichigo said.

"Ok, Ichigo-San"Momo said. They began walking.

"So Rukia-san, how's the marriage going along?"Momo asked.

"Fine I guess, but this idiot here is so annoying. He can't clean a house properally"Rukia said.

"Hey I heard that, at least I don't order chappy furniture"Ichigo said.

Momo smiled at the married couple, Kuchiki Rukia after the winter war was promoted to fujitaicho and Ichigo then proposed to her after a year.

They have 2 homes, one in seretei and one in here. Kurosaki to came taicho of the 13nth yet Momo didn't mean him till now.

"Were here"Toushiro said, after awhile they arrive at a large White house. With a beautiful blue roof top and the place was surronded by gardens and a large black gate.

There mouths practically dropped open.

"Y--our going to be living in a mansion?"Ichigo stammered.

"Yeah, were staying here for a year after all"Toushiro said.

Momo could only stay silent. She was shocked, a whole year staying here with Shiro-chan?

Once they got inside they sat on the blue sofas.

"Ok Toushiro, why are you here?"Ichigo asked.

"A mission to exterminate hollows, since we know Rukia-San is going to be having the baby soon"Momo answered, proudly.

Rukia blused, but nodded.

"Although what Hinamori say is true, we have another mission"Toushiro said.

Another mission?

"Your sisters have become shingami right?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah 3 years ago"Ichigo said.

"Im certain the one who caused your younger sisters powers to leak out was Karin?"Toushiro said. Ichigo nodded.

Momo frowned, she didn't recongize the name at all.

"Ah hum, um who's Karin?"Momo asked.

"Shes Ichihgo's sister, Kurosaki Karin"Rukia answered for him.

"Then how does Sh--"she paused, as Toushiro gave her a glare.

"How does Hitsugaya taicho know her?"Momo asked.

* * *

Rukia was surprised, in all her years of knowing Momo. She had never once called Hitsugaya as his proper title. Something must of happened when I left Seretei.

"Rukia?"Momo said.

"Well we don't really know, but Hitsugaya taicho said he knew her"Rukia said.

"Yeah, Toushiro how did you meet my sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Were not here to discuss what happened 6 years ago between me and Karin. Come on if you want to help us, help us clean this house"Toushiro said, standing up.

"Um Hitsugaya taicho where are you going?"Mono said.

"Going out, I'll be back later. Rukia take care of her till then"Toushiro said, and with that he left.

Toushiro why are you acting so distance to her?

* * *

Toushiro sooner or later found himself, walking back to that place. I wonder if it's still there, he saw it but he found a girl with brown hair there dressed in shingami robes.

Is she?

* * *

"Trainning here is dangerous"a voice from behind her said.

She jupmed and dropped her sword, oh shooot some one saw me.

"Turn around"he said.

"And if I don't?"Yuzu said, calmly.

"Then I won't tell you, that your holding your katana wrong"he said.

Katana? Then he... She turns around and sees a tall guy about 6,3, with White hair and turqoise coloured eyes. He wore a White haori and a black kimono like me.

"A shingami taicho?"Yuzu said.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th division taicho"Toushiro said.

She nodded.

"--and you are?"Toushiro said.

"Erm.. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu"Yuzu said.

* * *

Kurosaki Yuzu? I see this must be the other sister of Ichigos. Shes got strong reiatsu maybe like Hinamori but she can't hold her sword right.

"Here let me help you"Toushiro asked.

* * *

She felt his arms wrap around her waist(Dont get the wrong idea, he's just showing her how to hold her katana properally)

She felt her cheeks turn bright red, dam it! Here's someone showing me how to hold a sword properally and all I can do is blush.

He obviously felt me being inscure, so he let go and sat on the grey railing. Yuzu walks over to him.

"Hey um... "Yuzu began.

Shoot should I even ask? Why he's here. I mean.. It's probably has to do with the fact that Rukia is pregnant with Ichigos baby and all.

So he's probably here to fill in for them till the baby is born.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Um... When you said it was dangerous to train here. What do you mean by that?"Yuzu stammered.

"Oh, it's just that this is my favourite spot and you could of blew the place up"Toushiro said.

"Eh?"Yuzu said.

"Dont think it's offensive cause Im not trying to offend you. It's just the way you held your sword was wrong, you were swinging it everwhere and releasing your reiatsu at the same time"Toushiro said.

Yuzu nodded, it was true. Even if she had been a shingami for at least 4 years now. She couldn't control her powers very well.

"So I'm asuming your mission is to help Ichi-nii and Rukia-nii?"Yuzu asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, i'm here for a year with a fujitaicho"Toushiro answered.

A year?

"Does that mean your going to school here?"Yuzu asked.

Toushiro nodded.

"That's great, which school are you attending?"Yuzu asked.

"Karuka High"he answered.

"Karuka high? I go there too"Yuzu said.

"Really?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, I'm in classs 3-2 and you?"Yuzu said.

"Im not sure yet, but I think the other person I came with was in your class"Toushiro said.

"Oh"Yuzu said, sadly. Toushiro was a good guy and a nice person to talk to as well. She really did want them to become friends.

"3-2? I'll see if I can get there"Toushiro said.

"Really?"Yuzu said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know anyone around but you, plus your my only friend there"Toushiro said.

"Friend?"Yuzu said.

"Arent we? Friends that is"Toushiro said.

"Sure"Yuzu said.

That's when it struck her, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Are you the one who helped my sister out to win that soccer game 6 years ago?"Yuzu asked.

"Yeah".

"Why? Does she still remember me"Toushiro said.

"Yeah she talks about you all the time"Yuzu said.

"I see"was his only response.

"You do know she's missed you, saying it wasn't fair that you just left"Yuzu said.

"I know, but we were on emergency orders then. I couldn't just go and come back without getting into trouble. It was war back then"Toushiro said.

War? That's right it was war time when they first met.

* * *

Night falls, and Toushiro walks Yuzu back to her house. The Kurosaki clinic hadn't changed at all since he last saw it.

"Here I am"Yuzu said.

Apart from the fact the gates changed. Toushiro nodded.

"Arigatou so much for teaching me today, your a good teacher Toushiro-kun"Yuzu said.

After talking they ended up trainning.

"No problem"Toushiro said.

"I hope your in my class tommorow!"Yuzu said.

"Will see"Toushiro said.

"Good night Toushiro-kun"Yuzu said.

"Night Yuzu"Toushiro said, once she was gone.

He decided to walk back, instead of using shunpo. It was a cold start night in Karuka Town, and not a single sound was heard.

"What a peaceful night"he murmmed to himself.

I wonder if Hinamori is okay, and that Rukia didn't leave her just yet.

/Master,

What is it?

/Why did you open up to that girl?

I'm not sure, maybe it's cause she was nice and reminded me of Hinamori.

/Speaking of your childhood friend, why don't you start talking to her again? and stop acting so coldly to her.

I can't, I stabbed her Hyourinmaru.

/That was 6 years ago and you were under Aizens shikai.

But still if I knew her well enough if our bond was stronger, then I would of seen it was her.

/Fine. Your in class 2-1 you know.

I know

/Then why didn't you tell her

I'm going to swap with Hinamori

/Oh

Once Toushiro arrived, he found Hinamori lying down on the sofa and a note on the table.

**Sorry we had to leave**  
**Rukia began to feel sick**

**Ichigo**

That's why there not here, Toushiro sighs. She looks so peaceful sleeping. He moves a strand of her hair out of her face, and leans in closer to her.

* * *

Her chocolate brown eyes opened a little. She sees Toushiro, He plants a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush.

"Hinamori... Not yet"Toushiro whispered in her ear, leaving.

Toushiro?... He.. She fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

Karin woke up early for once, and thrust on her a t shirt and jeans. She tied her hair up in a French pony tail and ran down stairs.

Yuzu was already making breakfast.

"Where's the old man?"Karin asked, sitting down.

"He left to go to work early"Yuzu said.

Karin nodded and took a bite out of her toast.

"You came home late last night, what happened?"Karin said.

"Oh training just went overboard"Yuzu said.

Karin nodded.

She noticed a familiar blue phone on the table. That's..

"Yuzu where did you get that phone?"Karin asked.

"Oh, a new friend of mine left it and I thought I would return it to him today"Yuzu asked.

"Its a soul pager"Karin said.

"I know"Yuzu said.

"Who does it belong to? Which shinigami"Karin said.

Then Yuzu said those words she had longed to hear

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"Yuzu said.

* * *

Momo wakes up to find herself in her gigai, in her room as well. Eh? How did I get here... That's right Rukia ended up getting sick so they went home.

But I swear I fell asleep on the sofa.... That's.. She felt her face flush, Toushiro carried me back up here?

"OI Hinamori fujitachio, if you don't hurry up were going to be late!"Toushiro shouted.

"Ah um, in coming"Momo said, opening her closet and thrusting on a black skirt, and leggings. Plus a peach coloured embodied with flowers on.

She found Toushiro waiting for her outside, he was wearing a blue top and White trousers. Momo couldn't help but blush, he's cute.

"You ready Hinamori?"Toushiro said.

"Yes"Momo said.

"By the way, were swapping classes"Toushiro said, as we walked there.

"Eh?"Momo said.

"I'm going to be in class 3-2 and you'll be in 2-1 ok?"Toushiro said.

"Uh ok"Momo said.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**/-Hyourinmaru**

**Fujitaicho- Vice Captain**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Shingami: Death God**


	2. Meetings, First Impressions

Karin sighs, and slumps down on to her chair. Yuzu, yesterday she met Toushiro. He's here, he's finally come back. That jerk, how dare he kiss me and run of. Yet I'm glad he's back.

Toushiro, I wonder... Has he forgotten about me? It has been 6 whole years and most of my friends say I've changed.

"Class we have a new student today"Miss Ochi said.

Toushiro maybe? She hoped to see a White hair shorty, but instead a tall girl about 6,1 appears. She had dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

She wore a mini orange dress, a black skirt with leggings. Karin scowled a the boys began to whistle.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you everyone" Momo said, sweetly.

Great, another sweet innocent type, ugh.

Yuzu let's out a large sigh, as people glared at her. Ok so what if I just rejected Osaku? He's not that cute anyway. Another guy asking me out, another no from me. More glaring from these girls. Ugh.

"Hey Yuzu, did you hear?"Matsuri said.

"Hear what?"Yuzu said.

"There's this totally cute new boy coming in to our class today!"Matsuri said.

Boy?.... That means Toushiro. No there's still that other shingami he came with so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Oh great another one of her victims"Yuripe said.

Matsuri, she was the boy type girly girl of the group. Always knowing the latest gossip, and partying.

Yuripe she was the complete opposite and always totally calm and laid back. She was good with sports, planning. But her planning  
was usually involved with a crazy scheme.

As for Yuzu, she was just her.

Toushiro... Her thoughts were broken as Miss Ouri walked in. Everyone turns there gaze on to the new student.

White spiky hair, turquoise coloured eyes.

"Toushiro-Kun?"Yuzu blurted out, causing everyone in the room including her friends, and the teacher to say "YOU KNOW HIM?".

"Uh well um..."Yuzu said.

"Hitsugaya, I believe you know Yuzu then?"Miss Ouri said.

Yuzu nodded, but she could feel the murderous glares she was getting from everyone in the room.

"Ok know, introductions "Miss Ouri said.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, I came from Riga and my previous school I attended was Hamazaki high"Toushiro said.

Wow, he's really planned this out well.

"So everyone any questions for Hitsugaya?"Miss Ouri said.

"I have one! How do you know that slag Kurosaki Yuzu?"the person asked.

Yuzu turned around to see who had said it, it was Tsukiymo Amu. The most popular girl in school and she hated me.

"Yuzu isn't a slag, I prefer it if you wouldn't say anything bad about her and in answer to your question. Her brother is one of my friends"Toushiro responded, leaving Amu silent.

Yuzu shot him a grateful smile.

"Hitsugaya! What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"Favourite fruit?"

"Watermelons"

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Read, martail arts"

That's cause he's shingami

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Maths"

Maths?... He's just like me then.

"Last question! Would you go out with me!"Iwasaka said.

"Gomen no. There's already a girl I like"Toushiro said, and with that Miss Ouri told him to sit in the seat in front of me.

"Hey"Toushiro said.

"Hi, glad you could get in the same class"Yuzu said.

He nodded.

"By the way here's your phone, you left it yesterday"Yuzu said, passing him the blue phone.

"Ah thanks"Toushiro said.

Yuzu nodded.

__________________________________________  
Momo could feel most of the guys stare at her, everyone here is ok I guess. But maybe I shouldn't of dressed up this way.

-Rangiku did say you'll fit in better this way

I know, it's working but I didn't know I would be the center of attention.

-Well you should of known better to trust her, she does get crazy ideas.

Suppose your right as always.

Just then, her phone vibrated. Hollow? It's just outside this building too. She pops a soul candy in her mouth.

"Take care"Momo said.

Miya nodded.

__________________________________________  
She sensed a strong reiatsu out the building, a hollow? She was about to use her badge to get out her gigai, when she saw Hinamori pop out, and jumped outside the window.

Her eyes widened, the girl wore a black shigami kimono and what shocked her the most was the brown badge on her arm.

A fujitaicho? Her.... Karin watched as she didn't have to use her sword to kill the hollow but just kidou. She.. her reiatsu is amazing.

Ah dam it! But even so, she still bugs me so much!

She went back inside her gigai. I wonder.. does that girl in front of me know about Shigami? She was watching, I know she was.

Sooner or later, it was time for lunch. Mostly everyone left to go get lunch. But Momo stayed behind, Toushiro said to wait in my class.

But where is he, just as she said so. The doors slid open and in came Toushiro, followed by a girl with short brown hair.

He walks over to me.

"Hey Hinamori, how many times do I have to tell you to leave the hollows to me?"Toushiro said.

"But...it was fine Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said.

"Still"Toushiro said.

"Um who's she?"Momo asked, changing the subject.

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu, nice to meet you"Yuzu said, politely.

"Ah I'm Hinamori Momo..."Momo paused, looking around the room.

"--fujitaicho of the 5th division"Momo added. She nodded.

"Hey Yuzu, are you in here? Your friends said you came here with a--"a voice paused.

We all turn around and Momo sees that girl from before.

"Toushiro?"the girl said.

"Karin?"Touhiro said.

She nodded and ran up to me to hug me, she's so different now. How can it be that this girl in my arms is the same one as before? How..

Karin was different now, about 5,9. Her hair had grown longer and was tied up in a French pony tail using a purple ribbon. She wore a dark purple top, with a soccer ball picture on it and some black jeans, with black matching shoes.

Karin...

"Ive missed you so much Toushiro"Karin said.

_______________________________________  
Momo could feel her whole boy burning, know what hurted the most was her heart and she knew why. Just then her phone rang.

Look outside

Shuuei

Eh? She turns to look outside to find Shuuei standing there in mind air.

Toushiro follows my gaze "Hisagi?".

She pops a pill in her mouth, and steps out of her gigai.

"Momo, where do you think your going?"Toushiro asked.

"You guys need some time alone, it's been six years. I'll go see Shuuei-senpai"Momo said, before he could respond, she flash stepped of.

"Hey"Shuuei said.

"So what brings you here, and disobeying orders too"Momo said.

"Well..."Shuuei began.

As the day went on, Karin showed Toushiro many places. He just nodded.

"Something wrong Toushiro-kun?"Yuzu asked.

"Ah no, I'm fine"Toushiro said.

"TOUSHIRO , look there's the guys! Want to play soccer with us?"Karin shouted.

"Go ahead, I'll watch"Yuzu said.

Toushiro nodded and joined Karin, but at the time he couldn't stop thinking about Momo. I hope she's okay.

Me and Shuuei sat down in the meadows, it was a quite peaceful place and only a few people went past it.

"Actually I had a mission to analyze there abilities and go back to seretei straight away"Shuuei said.

"Oh.."Momo said.

"So you ok?"Shuuei asked.

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?"Momo said, faking a smile.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you just saw Hitsugaya taicho hug another girl?"Shuuei said.

Momo felt her cheeks go bright red at the mention of his name.

"HA! I knew it, your in love with Hitsugaya taicho"Shuuei said.

"Mou, stop laughing. It isn't funny"Momo said.

"I know but it's so cute, my little Momo-chans finally growing up"Shuuei said.

"Hey I'm not that little anymore"Momo said.

"Your right, but you've grown up for sure. Close your eyes"Shuuei said.

"Eh? Why"Momo said.

"Just do it"Shuuei said, Momo shuts her eyes.

"Ok open them then"Shuuei said.

Momo opens her eyes to find a necklace on her kneck, the beautiful White stone was on a black string.

"Its beautiful..."Momo stammered.

"Thought you would like it, then it's yours"Shuuei said.

"Eh? Wait I couldn't possibly except a expensive gift like this"Momo said.

"Sure you can, your senpai bought it for you. So think about it this way, a gift in celebrating your first crush"Shuuei said.

"Then hontou arigato Shuuei-senpai"Momo said.

"No problem"Shuuei said.

_**Mansion:Gardens  
**_  
He looks so cute, when he's playing football. But he's even more cute when he's trainning, Toushiro takes a break and I pass him a towel.

"You did great"Karin said.

"Thanks "Toushiro said.

"Hey Yuzu, has Momo come back yet?"Toushiro added.

Momo?... He's calling her by her first name. I wonder.

"Nope, she hasn't"Yuzu said.

"Dam it, if she gets in danger.."Toushiro said.

"Don't worry about it, she went with her boy friend earlier on right? I'm sure he would protect her"Karin said.

Toushiro rolled his eyes "You think Momo is going out with Hisagi?"

Karin nodded and he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about that"Karin said.

"You saying there dating, it's just weird"Toushiro said.

"Well why not, they do look like a couple"Karin said.

"Wrong, that's her senpai from the academy. Hisagi is dating Matsumoto not Momo"Toushiro said.

"Oh"Karin said, a little disappointed. She really wanted Momo to have a boy friend so she could have Toushiro to her self.

It didn't take her long enough to figure out there relationship, in fact I think everyone in school saw it. He cared for her and was very over protective.

"Say Toushiro"Karin began.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"What's your relationship with Hinamori?"Karin asked.

"Were child hood friends, grew up together in Jyunn 1st district of rukongai"Toushiro said.

Child hood friends? Is that all huh. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you ask anyway?"Toushiro said.

"I don't know, just curious I guess"Karin said.

"Oh before I forget, our other mission was. Two train both you and Yuzu"Toushiro said.

"Eh train us?"Karin said, surprised. He nodded.

"So are you willing to accept "Toushiro said.

Him training me, seeing him every day?

"Sure"Karin said.

"Great, Yuzu already agreed yesterday.. So now.."Toushiro began.

"What's your strong point Karin? "Toushiro said.

"Eh, what were they again?"Karin asked.

"Hakudo which is hand to hand combat, hou hou the art of fast movement, kidou and Zanjutsu"a voice said.

They all turn around to find Momo standing, in the door way.

"Momo, your back. Where's Hisagi?"Toushiro said.

"He had to go back, before Ran-san explodes being left alone"Momo explained, Toushiro nodded.

"So Karin, since Momo's explained it. What are you good at?"Toushiro asked.

"Um let's see, my zanjutsu is pretty good I guess and my hou is like Ichi-niis. But I'm not good at kidou or Hakudo"Karin admited.

"Thats fine, how about you Yuzu?"Toushiro asked.

"I'm good at kidou, Hakudo is my speciality. As for Zanjutsu and hou I'm not that good at those"Yuzu said.

"Then it's settled. Yuzu can train Zanjutsu and Hou from me. Karin can train Kidou and Hakudo from sereteis kidou master"Toushiro said.

"Who?"Karin asked.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"Mou Shiro-chan, I'm not a master of anything"Momo said.

Shiro-chan?.......

"Yes you are, if you stop being too nice you know you can become a taicho as well, but keep in mind you'll need to learn bankai"Toushiro said.

"I have a bankai"Karij blurted out.

"Really?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah"Karin said.

"Then in that case, you can train with me and Momo you can train Yuzu instead"Toushiro said.

"Sure, no problem.. Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said, coldly.

"Gomen I have to go now"Yuzu said.

"Ok, I'll come home later "Karin said. In a flash Yuzu was gone.

"I need to fill in my report, so I'll be in my room if you need me"Momo said, leaving the two alone.

She saw how happy Toushiro actually was. Kurosaki karin huh? He's better of with her than me.

Ukitade soitaicho appeared on the screen,

"Yes Hinamori-San?"Ukitade said.

"Reporting in Soitaicho"Momo said.

Night falls

Toushiro didn't realise how time had quickly passed by.

"Its getting late, I'll walk you home"Toushiro offered.

"Sure"Karin said, as they walked out of the mansion. Toushiro locked the gates, and even put a barrier around the place.

/Master

Just in case

/She will be fine, you need to trust her more

I do, but anything could happen to her

"Say Toushiro"Karin said, breaking his thoughts.

"What is it?"Toushiro asked.

"Do you remember 6 years ago, you left but before then you kissed me?"Karin said.

Toushiro froze, he had been hoping to avoid the topic all day thinking she didn't remember but...

"I was wondering do you still feel the same way about me?"Karin asked.

Before I could respond, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Wait a sec, bakudo no 33:Sokutswe"Toushiro said, sending a large wave of blue flames in the direction of the bush.

Out came 4 people, Tobiume, Hyourinmaru, Haineko and Kazesni.

Two frown lines appear in his forehead.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"Toushiro bellowed.

"Ouchy, that hurt. See I knew he would be mad"Haineko said.

"Hey this was all your idea"Tobiume said.

"It so wasn't, Rangiku sent me"Haineko said.

"Matsumoto did what?"Toushiro said.

"She sent me here"Haineko said.

"I see, I'm presuming the same goes for you as well Kazesni?"Toushiro said.

He nodded.

"Now I can understand you two, but you as well Hyourinmaru?"Toushiro said.

"I was following tobiume"Hyourinmaru said.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. Momo sent me here....oops I shouldn't of said that"Tobiume said, covering her mouth

Momo? But why would he send her here.

"Toushiro, were here now"Karin said, pointing to the house.

"Oh right so. See you tommorow"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, good night Toushiro"Karin said. He nodded and turned to face the others.

"Hyourinmaru.."Toushiro began.

"Understood "Hyourinmaru said, returning to his sword form.

I began to release my reiatsu.

/I won't Hurt Tobiume ok

Me neither, I'm after the other two.

"Tobiume stand out the way"Toushiro said.

"Ok"Tobiume said standing back.

"I think we should run"Kazesni said.

"You think"Haineko said, as they ran of.

"HYOURINMARU!"Toushiro said, sending blocks of ice in there direction.

"Get back here you idiots"Toushiro said.

"Goodness gracious there's never a peace between these 3"Tobiume said. 


	3. Protecting, Secret Bankai

Parings: Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, YuriOtosha  
Friendship Paring: HitsuYuzu, HitsuYuri, HinaYuzu  
Anti: Hitsukarin

* * *

The following day, in school.  
Yuzu got to school, to only be surronded by everyone in Toushiros new fan club.

"What is it? Let me pass"Yuzu said, rather annoyed.

"Not untill you answer this, what is your sisters relation ship with Toushiro-sama? She can't just hug him like that"Amu said.

"Its not my problem"Yuzu said.

"Why you"Amu said, about to punch me when Momo showed up.

She stopes Amu's fist in her tracks.

"Hinamori-San"Yuzu said.

"I highly think violence should be the answer to this"Momo said.

"Who the heck are you?"Amu said.

"Hinamori Momo, Transfer student from Hamazaki high"Momo said.

"Your Toushiro-sama's child hood friend"Yuzu added.

"Don't think you'll get away with this"Amu said.

"Oh I don't plan to"Momo said.

"Yuzu, stay back. I'll handle her for you"Momo offered.

Yuzu stands back.

* * *

Once Karin and Toushiro got to school, they saw the massive crowd's in the halls.

"What's going on?"Toushiro said.

"Must be a fight"Karin said.

"A fight? and the teachers aren't doing anything!"Toushiro said shocked.

"Nope, all the teachers in this school usually come late. Come on let's walk down the other hall way and take the stairs down, then we will get through our class room"Karin said.

"No, wait there's something not right here. Hey um Yuripe?"Toushiro asked, tapping the purple hair girl's shoulder.

She turns around. "Oh my gosh Hitsugaya, you have to get in there".

"Why, what's wrong?"Toushiro said.

"Come on Toushiro, this is a waste of time"Karin said, trying to drag me away but I stayed.

"Yuzu, I was just coming out the class room since I heard some noises and saw Amu's gang surrounded Yuzu"Yuripe said.

"Yuzu? Is she ok"Toushiro asked.

"Yes, luckily for her. Some other new person saved her"Yuripe said.

"Other new person?"Toushiro repeated.

"Yeah, she had long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a innocent girl but she's so good at Martial arts"Yuripe said.

He didn't need to hear the rest, in fact he stopped listening to her once he heard the description. Momo....

He saw her in the centre, she wasn't exactly fighting but she dodged all of Amu's attacks on her. Yuzu was know where to be seen so he assumed she was safe.

"MOMO!"Toushiro shouted.

She turns around and sees me.

"Hitsugaya?"Momo said, she wasn't looking so Amu took this as a chance to punch her.

* * *

"Momo!"Toushiro said, he immediately punches Amu and catches Momo.

"Toushiro-sama..."Amu said.

"You guys are so foolish, this girl has a illness and yet you think punching her was a good idea?"Toushiro bellowed.

"I..I didn't know"Amu stammered.

Toushiro didn't want to hear it, and pushed past the crowd.

"Ill show you were first aid is"Yuripe said. Toushiro mumbled a 'arigatou' and they carried Momo to first aid.

* * *

The day went on.

Karin couldn't focus on classes that day, why you may ask. It's because of Toushiro. Accourding to Yuzu he hasn't shown up to his lessons either, and it's strange.

Yuzu also said Yuripe hadn't showed up, that girl... could she be with Toushiro?

No I shouldn't over react. They barely even know each other right?

* * *

Yuripe stood in the corner of the room, Reading her book. She did want to attend classes this afternoon. Especially since she had student council duties.

But she saw how broken Hitsugaya was, and couldn't bare to leave him alone. She didn't know why, but she felt very attached to him.

His phone rang and as he got it out, Yuripe saw the familiar pattern.

"Your a taicho of the gotei 13 right?"Yuripe asked.

He looked at me shocked.

"Don't worry, you don't have to freak out. I won't tell anyone. Since i use to be a shigami too..."Yuripe said.

"Which squad?"Toushiro asked.

"2, that was before"Yuripe said.

"Why did you leave?"Toushiro said.

"I fell in love, in one of my missions here. I met someone and fell in love, I couldn't bare to leave him. Foolish story I know, but I can't leave him. Even if I stayed here I never aged at all.

It was a waste of time, since nothing ever happened between us"Yuripe said.

She didn't know why, but she was telling him everything.

"Why didn't you return then?"Toushiro said.

"I made friends with Yuzu, and always use to get picked on. I felt like I had found a place in here"Yuripe explained.

Toushiro nodded.

"Sometimes I wondered if I made the right choice"Yuripe said.

"You did, if it's for love you made the right choice. Even if he never liked you, you stayed here to protect your friend. Someone you want to protect is more important than anyone else.

Some times that comes with sacrafices"Toushiro said.

This guy... Humph.

"I guess, so how about you?"Yuripe said.

"What do you mean?"Toushiro said.

"Don't you have someone like that to you? Someone you want to protect"Yuripe said.

"I do, in fact she was the reason I joined the gotei 13"Toushiro said.

Then he told her his tale, and Yuripe listened. He was surprised about him being a taicho and a prodegy. Everything that happened between them was brutal.

"Thank you for trusting me with all this"Yuripe said.

Toushiro nodded and his phone kept beeping.  
He stood up.

"Stay, I'll take care of the hollows. We wouldn't want the town to be infested with them right?"Yuripe said.

"Yeah, arigatou Yuripe"Toushiro said.

"Oi it's Yuri to you"Yuripe said, shutting the door of the infirmy.

What a interesting guy, her thoughts were broken as she bumped in to someone.

"Ah gomen"Yuripe said.

"It's no p...Yuripe?"the person said. She turns to see Otoshi.

"Otoshi"Yuripe said.

"Um you weren't in class, and you just came out of here are you ok?"Otoshi asked.

"I was helping a friend"Yuripe said.

"That's kind of you then"Otoshi said.

She begins to walk of.

"Where are you going Yuri?"Otoshi asked, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm going to fight hollows"Yuripe said. He drops my hand then.

Pathetic, he's still scared. He doesn't say anything and Yuripe walks of.

* * *

Momo wakes up to find Toushiro, sitting down.

"Your awake"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, I am"Momo said, sitting up.

"So..."Momo began.

"Why did you do it? Why did you bother. You ended up geting hurt"Toushiro said.

"Why did I bother? Yuzu was in danger, and were supose to be protecting them as well as train them"Momo shouted.

"You could of waited longer! Me and Karin could of helped. We can protect Yuzu you don't have to"Toushiro shouted.

Momo froze, he and Karin huh?

"SO A LOWLY HUMAN CAN PROTECT YUZU BUT NOT ME? CAUSE IM WEAK? Is that it, is it cause you think she's stronger than me"Momo bellowed.

"Momo, get a hold of yourself, and don't call Karin a lowly human. She's a shigami too, and yes she is strong, and you don't know anything about her so don't judge her straight away. Yes she's strong, she's on taicho level and knows bankai so yes she's stronger than you!"Toushiro shouted.

Momo froze, it's because of that. Is that it? Bankai? Power is that all he cares about. Momo stands up and before he could even protest, she flash stepped out of the room.

* * *

The school day soon ended, Yuzu found herself walking back home alone. Yuripe had left school early accourding to Toushiro.

Speaking of Toushiro, he decided to bring Karin somewhere so that left me on my own.

Not that she minded but, she had also heard about the argument he had with Momo. She found it strange that Toushiro defended Karin so much when they've only just seem each other again.

Yuzu let's out a large sigh, it's so confusing. She approaches the woods, I'll take this short cut back home.

Just as she was passing through though, she felt a strong reiatsu and decided to follow it. She was surprised to see Momo standing there.

"Momo-San?"Yuzu said.

She turns to face me, her eyes were sore like she had been crying. We talked about it, and yes Momo had cried cause of Toushiro defending Karin.

Yuzu didn't know what to do but pat her back cause she couldn't say anything against her sister.

Momo stands up.

"Say Yuzu can you keep secrets?"Momo said.

"Uh... sure I can"Yuzu responded.

"Then that's good"Momo said. Before she could even ask why she asked that.

Momo whispered "BANKAI!" A large wave of yellow light filled the forest.

* * *

Toushiro stops eating his ice cream, this reiatsu just now. Hinamori? No it can't be it's much more powerful than her's perhaps it's Yuzu trainning.

"Something wrong Toushiro?"Karin said.

"Nope it's nothing"Toushiro said.

* * *

Yuzu's amethyst coloured eyes widened, Momo now had a pare of beautiful gold wings on her back. Beautiful energy surrounding them.

She also had on a gold poncho, and her sword changed in to what looked like a gold staff.

"Momo-San... You.."Yuzu stammered. I thought fujitaichod didn't have bankai?

Her reiatsu now has changed a lot, Im good at sensing reiatsu since that's what Urhara told me. So I can tell now that Momo definetly has taicho level reiatsu.

"Momo-San, how long?"Yuzu said.

"That depends, how long did it take Karin to learn bankai"Momo said.

"Um only 2 years ago actually"Yuzu answered.

"Then I've know it for 6 Years"Momo responded.

"Since you woke up from recovery?"Yuzu asked. Momo nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"Yuzu said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"How did you hide your reiatsu for six years?"Yuzu said.

"Using this"Momo said pointing to the butterfly hair clip in her hair.

"You've heard of Zaraki Kenpachis eye patch to cover up his reiatsu right?"Momo said.

Yuzu nodded, still not understanding where this was going.

"Well the same goes for me, I had Nemu fujitaicho make it for me when her father wasn't around"Momo said.

"I see, that's very clever. Not even Urhara-San told me about things like this"Yuzu said.

"I'm sure he knew, but didn't want you to fin out"Momo said, de activating her bankai.

"Say Yuzu, do you want to start your trainning now?"Momo said.

"Really? We can do it now"Yuzu said.

"Yes, this place is actually designed for trainning and know one will find us since the place is surronded by a barrier"Momo said.

Yuzu then see's the bright green barrier around the place.

"Then how did I.."Yuzu stammered.

She chuckles "You have more strength then you know of Yuzu-San".

Her eyes lit up from the compliment.

"You think so?"Yuzu said. Momo nodded.

"Now let's get started shall we"Momo said.

"Hai"Yuzu said.

* * *

Toushiro walked back with Karin to his place again, I wonder is she back yet. Dam it what was I thinking. Seriously, first you stab her Hitsugaya then you yell at her.

I've just ended up hurting her even more. I should apologise. When they arrived, Toushiro was surprised to find Yuripe waiting at the gate.

"Yuripe?"Toushiro said.

"Kagashi Yuripe? What do you think your doing here"Karin said.

"I'm here to talk to Toushiro"Yuripe said.

"You can't, he's busy"Karin said, linking arms with me.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"We need to talk. In private"Yuripe said.

Toushiro nodded, and once they got inside he had to explain to her to wait in his room. It took awhile convincing her but she endded up agreeing.

They sat down on the sofas.

"So what's up?"Toushiro said.

"About those hollows I killed early... They were stronger. They weren't normal"Yuripe said.

"What do you mean by that?"Toushiro said.

"Well"Yuripe said.


	4. Zanpakatous, Trainning

Parrings: HitsuHina IchiRuki YuriOtoas  
Friendship Parrings: HitsuYuzu, HitsuYuri, HinaYuzu, YuriHinata.  
Rivals: HinaKarin, YuriTenshi

* * *

The following day, it was Saturday which meant there was know school. Toushiro couldn't help but think about what Yuripe said to him yesterday about the hollows.

"There here Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said, he turns to see Karin and Yuzu running towards them.

As for Momo, since she came home yesterday she's been calling me Hitsugaya taicho. Toushio really wanted to aplogize, but he realised now that there friendship really was over.

That in the end it was his fault.

"Ohyaoo Toushiro!"Karin said, happily pulling me in to a tight embrace.

He felt his face turn bright red. "Um ohyao Karin"

"Your face has turned bright red is there something wrong with you? Perhaps a fever"Karin said, placing her hand on my forehead.

Causing me turn even more red.

"Uh I'm fine, let's get started shall we?"Toushiro said.

Karin nodded and got out of her gigai.

* * *

Momo had scene the little scene just now with those two, humph I shouldn't care who he dates. Besides he said it himself I'm much weaker than her.

"Eh Momo-San, should we get on with our trainning?"Yuzu asked, breaking my thoughts.

" Uh um yeah sure"Momo said. She sat in a mediating position and whispered something till a obstacle course appeared before them.

"S..ugoi"Yuzu stammered.

"Yuzu-San, I want you to do this obstacle course to see if your abilities in hou and kidou are what they say they are"Momo said.

"Hai"Yuzu said.

* * *

Karin's eyes flickered to towards the direction of the light. She saw Momo in the end, and a sort of obstacle course had appeared and Yuzu was now taking it.

Toushiro follows my gaze "Oi Momo isn't that too dangerous for her to take? Your the only one who's passed it".

"It's fine Hitsugaya taicho, besides this is the only way to test what level she is in hou hou and kidou. You should carry on trainning Kurosaki-San, not focusing over here. In fact bakudo no 10: Arc Sheiled"Momo said.

A strong forecefield went around them, Toushiro sighs and turns his attention on me.

"Shine Hoshie Ekiguchi"Karin shouted, a large wave of reiatsu surronded her, causing even Momo to look up.

Her sword once again changes in to a grey colour with a beautiful red ribbon tied on it.

"So..this is your sword?"Toushiro said.

"Yep this is Eki"Karin said, proudly.

"-and it's abilities are?"Toushiro said, she shifts uncomfortablely.

He raised a eye brow.

"You don't know do you?"Toushiro said. She shakes his head causing him to sigh.

"Ok then materliaze your sword like I've done mine"Toushiro said, pointing at Hyourinmaru beside him.

It took Karin awhile to materiliaze her sword, when she did. She saw a girl the same height as her with black hair, wearing a grey kimono and a Red ribbon on her hair.

Karin noticed that had grey colored eyes.

"Your my zanpakatou?"Karin said.

"Yes it is me Karin-Sama"Eki said.

"But you look different in your inner world.."Karin began.

"That's because you've only just recentely mastared your bankais power right?"Toushiro said.

"You knew?"Karin said.

"Yes that's why I said it would be better for me to train you than Momo. Your sister is fujitaicho level that's why I asked Momo to train her"Toushiro said.

"Then that mean's"Karin said.

"Yes Karin. Your taicho level"Toushiro said.

Karin ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She didn't care if Momo was looking. Infact that just makes it better.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened when she saw the scene before her. She couldn't help but feel really hurt inside. She noticed her zanpakatou had materilzaed and was not happy since she wore a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"Momo said.

"That"Tobiume said. Momo follows her gaze and like Karin had done to Toushiro. Eki her zanpakatou had done the same and was now kissing Hyourinmaru.

Momo makes a gap in the barrier.

"Go if you wish"Momo said.

"Right, I will be right back"Tobiume said.

* * *

Karin let's Toushiro go, and was surprised to see Momos zanpakatou come towards us. She actually flew past us, and before I knew it she landed a punch on my zanpakatou.

Causing me to get punched to, I kneal on the ground.

"Karin are you ok?"Toushiro asked.

"Yeah.."Karin stammered.

"Tobiume, what on earth did you do that for?"Toushiro said.

"Well sorry, it wasn't meant for that girl but if her zanpakatou didn't kiss my boy friend for 5 whole minutes then I wouldn't of done it"Tobiume said.

"Wait a second, your dating Hyourinmaru?"Karin said.

"Yes for 6 years now, you got a problem with that"Tobiume said.

"No"Karin said. It's cause I thought that if two shinigami fall in love so do there zanpakatou.

Unless, she glances back at Toushiro. Who was watching Momo train Yuzu. He doesn't right? There's just no way. There like siblings as I heard from Yuzu, growing up together.

So it's impossible he would like her. They even lived with each other so it's a disgusting thought to be in love with a sibling right?

I shouldn't get so worried.

* * *

"That's good Yuzu, as I thought your fujitaicho level"Momo said, as Yuzu finished the course.

"Eh? Me, I can't be a fujitaicho level like you, no way"Yuzu said.

"It's true, you just need to practice your zanjutsu and everything else is actually fujitaicho level with you"Momo said.

"Ok, so do I activate my zanpakatou now?"Yuzu said.

"That's against Hitsugaya taicho, not me. Hey Hitsugaya Taicho, it's time to switch over"Momo shouted.

She saw he had taken of his shirt and was now drinking water, it was true the sun was burning. But Momo could take the heat, unlike Shiro-chan.

Momo saw Karin looking at him and sighs "Are we switching or not?"

"Yeah we are, Karin go over to Momo now"Toushiro said, Karin walks over to me and Toushiro puts on his shirt.

"Yuzu-San, good job today"Momo said.

"Arigatou Momo-San"Yuzu said, going over to Toushiro.

"Ok Kurosaki Karin let's see if your really taicho level"Momo said, handing her the blindfold.

She wraps the blindfold across her eyes, and began doing the course.

* * *

Toushiro raised his blade at Yuzu.

"Ok Yuzu, let's see how far you can last against a taicho"Toushiro said,

Yuzu nodded, moments later Toushiro began to notice something about the girls hand to hand combat.

It's amazing that's for sure, just like a certain blue hair taichos and flash goddess.

"Protect the ones you love Itoe!"Yuzu called out.

Itoe=Blessed with love

A massive wave of pink energy surronded her, and once the cloud of smoke vanished. Toushiro could see Yuzu clearly. Her uniform had changed in to one like the stealth force.

Her sword was not the rusty colour it used to be. Instead it was half pink on one side, and green on the other. The hilt as well was a beautiful shade of green and a ribbon like Kuchikis sode no shirayuki, came out of the sword.

Impressive appearance I'll give her that, but let's see how well she can use it.

* * *

Tobiume stood there with Hyourinmaru watching Toushiro and Yuzu fight.

"That girl is pretty good"Tobiume said.

"Her hand to hand combat matches those of the stealth force as well"Hyourinmaru said.

"The only problem with Yuzu is that she's too kind"a voice said.

They turn around and see a girl with long light brown coloured hair like Yuzu, apart from she had green eyes, and wore a pink skirt and green top.

Infact she looked almost human, you wouldn't even be able to tell she was a shigamis zanpakatou if you didn't see the sword strapped on her waist.

"Your Yuzu-san's zanpakatou aren't you? "Tobiume guessed.

"YUP, Itoe's the name"Itoe said.

"Nice to meet you Itoe, I'm Tobiume and the tall grouch over there is my boy friend Hyourinmaru"Tobiume said.

"Tobiume, I'm not a grouch"Hyourinmaru said.

"Toushiro-San is a grouch, so his zanpakatou should be too"Tobiume said.

"TOBIU! Hyouri! Trouble"Haineko said, running towards us. She shows us the newspaper that read "Most beautiful phenomanon".

* * *

Yuzu, gasps when she saw the newspaper. That's the fountin place in the forest, and that's definetly Momo's bankai. Luckily you can't see her face.

"This is indeed trouble, now they've seen things like this. We will have to be very careful from now on"Toushiro said.

"But, who could it be? My bankai or shikai doesn't have wings and Yuzu doesn't have bankai. Unless....you learnt it"Karin said.

Yuzu shakes her head.

* * *

"Then who could it be? Perhaps it's that Yuripe friend of yours"Karin said.

No it's definetley not Yuripe, I haven't seen her shikai but I know it isn't her. Momo's being awfully silent. I wonder.

"I know who took the picture"a voice said we look up to see Yuripe standing in the door way.

"Yuri?"Toushiro and Yuzu said, at the same time.

"Who?"Toushiro asked.

"That rat bag Otoshai, he told the news paper crew"Yuripe said.

"Otoshashi?..... Shoot. This is bad"Yuzu said.

"I never liked the guy, but to think he would tell on us"Karin said.

"Who's Otoshasi?"Toushiro asked.

"Hello duh, Otoshashi the guy that sits behind you in class"Yuzu reminded him.

" Oh right him"Toushiro said.

"Since he's started to date Hachiba he's become such a jerk"Karin said.

"But even so Otoashi isn't someone to do reckless things like that, he's to frightened after all"Yuripe said.

Frightened?.

"By the way do you have wings on your bankai Yuri?"Toushiro said.

"Yes I do and before you ask I'm not the one in the photo. In fact my wings are more like devils wings. Than those"Yuripe said.

"Then who could it be"Toushiro said.

* * *

Yuripe glances over at that girl who helped Yuzu yesterday. She's being awfully silent, I wonder.

"In that case Yuri can you do a little investigating? I know your not a shinigamii anymore and it's not my right to give you orders but can you do me this one favour"Toushiro asked.

Yuripe studied his face, he looks exactly like that guy from before.

"Alright Toushiro I will"Yuripe said.

"Thank you"Toushiro said.

Yuripe nodded, and black wings sprouted from her back.

"Yuri you.."Toushiro said.

"I'll tell you all the details later"Yuripe said, before flash stepping of.

On her way to the park, however she noticed the area was surrounded and cops were guarding the place.

Shoot, how can I investigate if these guys are here?.... They might notice me and I'm sure Tenshi's been giving them details about me. Also they have a shigami detector with them, they'll see me.

"Yuri?"a voice said. She turns around to see Hinata.

"Hinata? Oh great your not one of the police guards are --"she paused, as he suddenly grabbed hold of her and pushed her inside the bushes.

What the heck? Through the bushes she saw a familiar brown hair guy.

"Otoashi"Yuri whispered. I see that's why he hid me, I'm glad to see even if his best friend hates me he still likes me.

Typical Hinata.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't see Yuri around here?"Otoashi asked.

"Um know, I haven't seen Yuri since school actually"Hinata said.

"I see, but weren't you talking to someone just now?"Otoashi questioned.

"Nope, just my imaginary friend"Hinata said.

"Then would you mind stepping out the way so I can see what's over there that's so interesting?"Otoashi asked.

Dam it, why does he have to be so sharp. I have to think of something or else Yuripes covered would be blown. Ugh.. Um...

There was a sudden black explosion in the other side of the town.

"Look look sir, the phenomenon appeared again"someone said.

"Alright I'll be right there"Otoashi said, he turns to face me. "W--hat is it?".

"Nothing, this case has been difficult but I'm free later on so we can hang out again"Otoashi said.

"Sure, I'll give you a call"Hinata said, faking a smile, Otoashi nodded before rushing of with the other guards.

He went over to the bushes and held out his hand.

Yuripe take it, and wipes the leaves from her hair.

"Arigatou Hinata-San"Yuripe said.

"Now now, no need for honofrics. Were friends right?"Hinata said.

Yuripe said "Then Hinata why did you help me?"

"You guys got caught, your in trouble I'm your friend. What else is there to say"Hinata said.

"Then are you willing to help me and the others?"Yuripe said.

"There are others?"Hinata said.

"Yes the new students and both Kurosakis"Yuripe said.

"I'll help you"Hinata said. Yuripe smiled.

"Ok now that's settled let's investigate before that taicho freaks out on me".

* * *

**  
Authors note:**

Ok everyone parings

Hitsuhina definitely

But how about for Yuripe?

Yuri X Otoashasi

Or

Yuri X Hinata


	5. Rangikus Plan

Parrings: HitsuHina IchiRuki YuriOtoas  
Friendship Parrings: HitsuYuzu, HitsuYuri, HinaYuzu, YuriHinata.  
Rivals: HinaKarin, YuriTenshi

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Trainning grounds. Toushiro he keeps saying on how strong Hinamori is because of kidou. If I could learn Kidou then maybe he could pay more attention to me.

"YO Toushiro!"a voice said, I see Yuripe. Oh yeah and Yuripe has been joinning our training sessions lately which I'm not happy about.

Toushiro he's been here for a couple of weeks, yet he still hasn't said anything. He walks me home and stuff. But were always accompanied by Haineko or Kazesni or Tobiumr and Hyourinmaru.

Sometimes by all 4, which is really annoying. If were ever going to confess our feelings for each other then we would have to be alone.

I know after training i could ask him.

Sooner or later training was over.

Toushiro takes a drink of water, and Karin walks over to him.

"What is it?"Toushiro asked.

"Um... would you mind going on a date with me?"Karin said.

He turned bright red, a date with Karin? He had never thought about It before. Ok he did but that was six years ago and he likes Momo now.

But Momo, she hasn't been talking to me since then as well. I'll just try and get over her.

"Sure"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou!"Karin said.

"Oi Yuri where are you of to?"Toushiro said.

"I'm going to go meet Hinata, I promised to help him with something"Yuripe said.

Toushiro nodded. "And you Yuzu?"

"I'll clean up then perhaps pay a visist to the Urhara shop"Yuzu said.

"Ok, tell M--Hinamori fujitaicho that I'm going on a date with Karin "Toushiro said, as he and Karin left the opposite direction than Yuripe.

* * *

Momo skipped merrily back in to the kitchen ok last night I made my mind up. I know my feelings for Toushiro is so much more than friendship.

Last night I decided it, I'll confess. Ever since that argument a few weeks ago he's been avoiding me and calling me Hinamori.

Yuzu and Yui both said he feels guilty that's hy he hasn't said anything but.. He's been hanging around with Karin a lot.

She got the plate full of watermelons, shiro-chan is going to love these. But once she got outside she only saw Yuzu.

"Eh? Where did everyone else go?"Momo said.

"Yuri went to meet Hinata since she's helping him with a favour, um... Karin and Toushiro...."Yuzu paused.

"Where did they go?"Momo asked.

"I'm sorry Momo-San, Karin asked him out on a date and he said yes"Yuzu said.

Momo felt the tears stream down her face, Yuzu patted her back.

"Gomen Momo-San, I have to go now. Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"Yuzu asked, concerned filled her voice.

"Ill be fine"Momo assured her. Yuzu nodded and left, Toushiro why.......

* * *

"So where do you want to go?"Toushiro said.

"I need to do a few shopping first, I hope you don't mind coming with me"Karin said.

"It's fine"Toushiro said.

"Great, let's go"Karin said.

"Wait..."Toushiro said, he grabs hold of her hand.

"T..o..u..s..hiro"Karin stammered.

He smirked "Dont tell me your nervous".

"N..no that's not it"Karin said.

"Then let's go"Toushiro said.

* * *

Both of them didn't know they were being watched.

A tall lady with bright orange hair, sat down Reading a magazine. Big black sun glasses covered her eyes.

A tall guy with black hair sat next to her, Reading a newspaper.

She removes the sun glass, revealing a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"I can't believe it, it is true"she said.

"Told you, and didn't you believe me?"he said.

"No it's hard to believe"she said.

"I guess, so what should we do Rangiku?"he said.

"This is bad, I'll go to Momo and bring her here and as for you follow them"Rangiku said.

He nodded.

"Good, I'm counting on you Shuuei"Rangiku said.

* * *

Momo sat down, and placed a plastic cover over the watermelons. He can eat it later, unless he's already eaten. I still can't believe it, he actually went on a date with her.

Ugh dam it, the door bell rings and Momo walks over to the door. She opened it and before she could even see who it was, someone pulled her in to a squeezing hug.

Only one person could give me a hug like this.

"Rangiku-San, your squeezing me. I can't breathe"Momo said.

"Ah gomen Momo-san"Rangiku said. She looks up to see Rangiku wearing a red skirt and a bright blue top.

"So why did you come here?"Momo said.

"Never mind that, you let my taicho go on a date with Kurosaki Karin?"Rangiku said.

"It's his choice Rangiku-san I can't stop him"Momo said.

"Nonsense, if your his childhood friend then he would listen to you if you felt uncomfortable about there relationship"Rangiku said.

"EH? What do you mean by that"Momo said.

"I will explain on the way, you don't have anything planned for now do you?"Rangiku said.

Momo shakes her head.

"Great, let's get going"Rangiku said. Momo quickly gets inside her gigai and Rangiku and her left the house.

* * *

Yuripe and Hinata walk out carying boxes.

"Ah geez, these are heavy. What's inside them anyway?"Yuripe said.

"Clothes"Hinata replied.

"Really? "Yuripe said. Hinata nodded.

"Mom doesn't have any room in this shop of hers so she's moving down to the bigger place"Hinata said.

"Being in clothes buisness I would expect you to be faishnoable. Yet your so not in style"Yuripe said, with a teasing smile.

"-and your one to talk"Hinata said, causing me to punch his face.

"YOU BAKA!"Yuripe said.

"Yuripe and... Hinata?"a voice said. We froze on the spot once we saw who it was.

"Uh hey there Otoshi"Hinata said.

"Hello there Hinata, may ask how come you two are together?"Otoshi asked.

"Im helping him carry this stuff"Yuripe said.

"Is that all?"Otoshi asked. Hinata and me nodded.

"Cause the Yuripe I know would never help people for no reason"Otoshi said.

"I owe a favour to Hinata, that's all"Yuripe said, sharply.

"Uh guys I think.."Hinata paused.

Yuripe floors open her phone, shoot a hollow attack? It beeps again, I'm the only one near it huh?...

"You guys must need some time to talk and all, since I've heard you've been pretty busy otoshi-senpai.."Yuripe began.

Otoshi nodded.

"So I will get going! Gomen about this I'll see you later Hinata...-senpai"Yuripe said, dashing of and dropping the boxes on the ground.

Once she got away, she pops a soul candy in her mouth and stepped out of her gigai.

Now, where is it?

* * *

Momo didn't like the fact that she had to spy on Kurosaki and Toushiro. Sure she didn't want them to be together, but if Toushiros chosen. I should be happy for him.

"Ah look there's Shuuei"Rangiku said. Momo looks up to see Shuuei wearing a hat, and large coat with large black sungless.

"Tell me how on earth she convinced you to wear that?" Momo said.

Shuuei ruffles his hair.

"Rangiku can be pretty persuasive".

"Look there over there eating at a resturant, we have to spoil it for them"Rangiku said.

"I got the perfect idea, hope you don't mind Rangiku"Shuuei said.

"It's fine"Rangiku said. Shuuei nodded and walked over to the lady working at the front.

"What's he going to do?"Momo said.

"Youll see"Rangiku said.

Momo was shocked, when Shuuei swiped the girl of her feet.

* * *

"Um..... W--hat is it can I get you sir?"the girl said.

"I was just wondering you know that couple in the other table?"Shuuei said, pointing at Karin and Toushiro.

She nodded. "They came in a few moments ago, apparently this is there first date"

"I know, so can you please make the girls order extra spicy?"Shuuei said.

"Um... it's not a problem but why sir?"the girl said.

"She likes spicy food, don't worry. I'll give you a reward"Shuuei said, dropping the girl.

Who quickly ran inside and, began to put spice on Karins food. He smirked. Plan is working so far.

* * *

Toushiro fed Karin, her face suddenly turns bright red.

"Eh? Is something the matter"Toushiro said.

"I'm going to be sick"Karin said. Before I knew it, she had gotten sick all over me.

"Oof"everyone said.

"I'm so sorry Toushiro..."Karin said.

* * *

Rangiku burst out laughing, Momo was shocked.

"Rangiku-San, you didn't have to affect Shiro-chan too"Momo said.

"Don't worry, Look"Rangiku said.

Momo sees that same lady give Toushiro a bag, must be clothes. Shuuei gave the lady a kiss, and she giggled.

He walks over to us.

"Nice move"Rangiku said.

"Thanks, well what did you think Momo?"Shuuei said.

"That was too harsh! Shiro-chan got affected to"Momo said.

"Momo, look there going again. Let's follow"Shuuei said.

She didn't say anything but she followed them, the tricks got harsher as well, and this time Karin was the one who made a fool out of herself not Toushiro.

In the end Momo couldn't help but laughing.

"See I knew it"Shuuei said.

"YAY, we made Momo smile"Rangiku said.

"Thanks guys"Momo said, they decides to stop spying on them and went over to the pizza place. They ordered and sat down.

Rangiku blabbed on about Nanao and Ikkau, how she setter them up and it had worked perfectly, Shuuei was just nodding his head.

"Hinamori?"a voice said.

Momo turns around to see Hinata.

"Konichwa Hinata-kun!" Momo said.

"Yeah.."Hinata said, Momo was about to ask where Yuripe was when she saw some one else with him.

"Otoshi?"Momo said.

"Hinamori, I see you've gotten some new friends"Otoshi said.

"Ah um this is Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisagi Shuuei-senpai, from my old school. They decided to visit"Momo said.

Shoot, I can't let him suspect anything.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata"Hinata said, shaking hands with both Rangiku and Shuuei.

Otoshi's here, so what happened to Yuripe?

* * *

**Night falls**

Momo arrives home, after saying goodbye to Shuuei and Rangiku who had to go back. She slumps down on the sofa, I guess I could take a nap before he comes back.

Yuripe sighs, there's been so much easy hollows lately. I kinda wish there was a new danger or something. Her phone beeps.

1 Text message from Hinata.

"Look up".

Eh? She glances up and finds Hinata on one of the rooftop buildings. She smiled, and ran up.

Once she got there, she saw him siting down on the ground. The place had beautiful flower's.

"Any reason you called me up here?"Yuripe said.

"Not really"Hinata said.

She raised a eye brow.

"Ok ok, so do you know a Matsumoto Rangiku?"Hinata said.

"Yeah, how come your asking about her?"Yuripe said.

"Well the funny thing is that me and Otoshi ran in to Hinamori and Matsumoto was with her"Hinata said.

"Im glad, what seat is she in now?"Yuripe said.

"She kept calling Toushiro taicho, so I'm presuming fujitaicho"Hinata said.

"Glad to see she's doing so well, wait if Rangiku visited and she knows there are already taichos and fujitaichos here then it's for a reason"Yuripe said.

Hinata nodded, and pointed at the spot him. She sat down, and dropped her bag beside her.

................

"HA HA HA! that's hilarious I wish I could of seen her face"Yuripe laughed. Hinata had just told her about Rangiku's plan's to spoil Toushiro and Karin's date.

"So Momo in the end too right, she must of laughed"Yuripe said.

"She did"Hinata said. His phone beeps.

There ready, the message read.

"Hey Yuri"Hinata said.

"Hmm, what is it"Yuripe said. Before I could respond to her beautiful fireworks appeared on the night sky.

"Oh my there so pretty!"Yuripe said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like my surprise"Hinata said. She nodded and glanced up at the fireworks.

Yuri, I'm glad I could finally see your true smile.

* * *

It was night, and the stars shone brightly in the black night sky. Many people were already asleep, yet some were awake still working hard.

Toushiro walks back to the house, he had just finished his first date with Karin. The shopping trip went well but when we ate at that resturant, things started to go horribly wrong afterwards.

Toushiro was surprised when neither, Haineko, Hyourinmaru, Tobiume or Kazesni showed up to bother them. They must of finally gotten distracted.

Once he got inside, he found Momo slumped in the sofa, his zanpakatou and her's beside the sofa.

What caught his attention was the plate of watermelons on the table. He picks up the note.

"Eat up Shiro-chan, you haven't had watermelons in awhile now right?

Momo x

He felt his face turn red as a tomato when he read the 'x' part. It doesn't mean anything, she doesn't like me that way. In fact she must still hate me.

But if she did, why would she make these. He takes a bite in one of them, they are delicious. Momo you...

Arigatou, guess there are still some things I don't know about you yet.


	6. Suspicious, Fights

Following day in school, Matsuri let's out a large sigh. Hitsugaya Toushiro was taken, by none other than Kurosaki Karin too. The news had spread quickly once Iawsaka heard it she told everyone.

I can't believe it, and he was so cute too!.

"What's gotten you so bummed out?"a voice said, she looks up to see TK.

"Nothing "she said. He rolls his eyes.

"Ok fine, how can Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama be dating that Kurosaki Karin of all people?"Matsuri said.

"I don't know, I just go with the flow when it comes to couples, speaking of couples..."TK said. She follows his gaze and found Yuripe coming in with Hinata.

"Humph, they look cosy"Matsuri said.

"Think something's up between them?, I saw them at the music store yesterday"TK said.

"There just friends "a voice from behind them said. We both turn around to find Yuzu.

"Yuzu?"Matsuri said.

Tk just shrugged and walked to his seat beside the window.

"Yuzu!"Yuripe said going over to us.

"Toushiro said he couldn't make it to school today because ..."she paused as she saw me.

"Erm because he's sick and the same goes for Hinamori-San as well"Yuripe said quickly.

She called him Toushiro?.....

* * *

"Explain, why do we need to take a day of school?" Momo asked, as they walked towards the park.

"Because I want to investigate that bankai..."Toushiro trailed of, as he stared in o my eyes.

"Unless you know who's bankai it was?"Toushiro said.

"--no, but we should protect the school. That is our mission after all, plus your girl friend is there too"Momo said.

"Ok, if you want to go back so badly then we will come back at lunch"Toushiro said.

Momo didn't say anything.

Tobiume you got rid of all the tracks right?

-Every single one of them

Good.

* * *

I wonder, I wonder... What's going on? Lately is it just me or Yuzu and Yuripe have been closer lately. Come to think of it, we never hang out in the mall or after school.

No way, could they be ditching me? It can't be true right..., but since Hitsugaya transferred. Her eyes widened, since he transferred huh?

We use to hang out all the time, but since he transferred. Something happened, they don't talk to me as much and when I do talk to them. They just shrug there shoulders.

The bell rings for 1st lesson, they dash of together with Hinata. I will find out what's going on.

* * *

Lunch arrives, sooner than expected. Me and Yuripe made our way to our spot on the roof top.

Unlike the other kids in this school, we preferred to bring a bento and eat on the rooftop.

Once we got there, we were surprised to see Matsuri there.

"Uh Matsuri-San, why are you here?"Yuzu said.

She rolled her eyes, "Can't I sit with my friends anymore?".

"um. Yeah it's ok, right Yuri?"Yuzu said.

"Whatever"Yuripe said, sitting down on the bench.

Just then the doors burst open and in came a very pissed of looking Momo, followed by a apologetic Toushiro.

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to practice"Momo said.

"I did, but it's not my fault he changed his mind"Toushiro said.

"Hi Momo-chan, Toushiro-kun"Yuzu said.

"I see you guys are back, you ..."Yuripe paused, remembering Matsuri was there. "--took care of it right?".

Toushiro and Momo nodded, Yuzu hated the awkwardness in the air.

"That's Hinamori Momo, from my sisters class. Um Toushiro-kun's child hood friend"Yuzu said.

Matsuri was glad she could finally be part of the conversation, she stop's eating.

"So Hinamori-chan, your very close friends with Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama right?"Matsuri questioned.

"I guess you could say that, and wait a second -sama?"Momo repeated, Matsuri nodded and she burst out laughing.

"Why is that a problem?"Matsuri said.

"No, it's just odd"Momo said.

She frowned even more, this girl was annoying her already.

* * *

"Everyone calls him that in his fan club Mo, so it shouldn't be new"Yuripe said.

"But still, I never thought Shiro-chan would approve---"she placed a hand to her mouth.

Shoot I said "Shiro-chan".

* * *

"Shiro-chan?.... Who.. Don't tell me your talking about Hitsugaya-sama"Matsuri said.

Momo nodded, this girl. She's close to him to huh?...

Just then Karin came in and gave Toushiro a big hug, causing Momo to back away. Yuripe to glare the other way. Hinata.. Well just being hinata.

Matsuri decided it was best to leave at this point, and threw her buyed lunch on the bin.

"I have to go now, but call me when you get a chance Yuri, Yu"Matsuri said, walking of.

I know a little now, yet there's something that doesn't feel right here

* * *

That Matsuri, she really wants to know huh? Yuripe takes a bite out of her sandwich, just as she was about to say something she felt a sudden reiatsu. Toushiro sensed it as well.

"I'll go"Yuripe said, and she flew down. Just as she landed someone saw her.

"Yuripe"a voice from behind her said, she turns around to only be faced by none other than her rival.

"Tenshi"Yuripe said.

"I see now, you were the strange creature. I should of known"Tenshi said.

She's not so smart. If I say it isn't me she will keep looking, I have to protect Momo's secret.

"Your right as always aren't you"Yuripe said.

"Guard skill: Sword of light"Tenshi said, as a sword appears in front of her.

"Are you challenging me?"Yuripe said, Tenshi didn't answer as she charged towards me.

"Humph, I guess she is then. I see what a foolish mistake"Yuripe said, drawing out her sword.

* * *

Otoshi, this... massive wave of energy. Hachiba? and..... Yuri? He glances over and see's Hinata running. Where is he going?

* * *

Dam it, Yuri. What on earth were you thinking? you can't fight Hachiba now. Not when were in school in fact you shouldn't even be fighting her.

* * *

After awhile, both of us were exhausted. Just when she was about to charge towards me. Someone stepped in front of me, and took the hit.

My eyes widened, "Hinata!"

"Your a fool Yuri"Hinata said, Yuri catches him and see's the blood stain on his clothing.

She felt tears stream down her face. "HINATA!".

Tenshi begins to walk away.

"You...I'll kill you one day I'll kill you"Yuripe said.

"I would like to see you try and I would return to seretei. You don't belong here, see how many people you caused pain? Also... even he doesn't want you"Tenshi said, and with that she left.

Yuripe closed her eyes.

"Bakuda no 33 Blue flame canon"Yuripe said, sending a large wave of blue energy at the tree's direction.

Out came Otoshi.

"I knew it"Yuripe said.

"Yuri this isn't..I'm just.."Otoshi stammered.

"Scared of me right? Scared of us the dead. But you don't know do you, shinigami aren't imortal they can die too"Yuripe said.

"YURI!"two voice shouted.

Yuri turns to see Toushiro and Yuzu.

"Da ja bou?"Toushiro asked.

Yuri nodded then pointed at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'll ask my friend"Toushiro said.

"Yuri..."Otoshi said.

"bakuda 75:Iron pillars"a voice said, Yuri turns to see Momo and Karin. Momo had pined Otoshi on the ground with a kidou.

But he broke through it.

"YURI, Hitsugaya taicho, Yuzu-chen, take Hinata back to the house. I already called Ichigo he's coming with Inoue"Momo informed them.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?"Yuri asked.

"Yes, this isn't anything. He's a human, but I'll make sure he can't remember"Momo said.

"Arigatou"Yuri said, as her, Toushiro and Yuzu flash stepped of.

* * *

Leaving Karin and Momo with Otoshi on the ground, he stands up just barely.

Momo raised her eye brow "Don't tell me your still willing to fight?".

"N..o I'm not. Yuri was right, that's why she got mad at me because I was too weak and frightened. Gues I really am a loser then"Otoshi said.

This guy... He.. Karin takes her stance, about to charge towards him but she stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinamori what are you doing? If we don't beat him down a little we won't be able to erase his memories"Karin said, annoyed.

"No wait a second.."Momo said, something's not right. This guy has a ton of reiatsu he should be a shigami, yet he still too afraid.

"Stand up, don't cry"Momo said, he stands up and Momo walks over to him.

"Hinamori, what are you doing!"Karin exclaimed.

She placed a hand on his chest.

"You can hear a voice can't you?"Momo said.

He nodded.

"Otoshi-kun, you should become a shinigami. You have the reiatsu, you just need to stop being scared"Momo said, she stands up and walks over to Karin.

"Were leaving"Momo said, flash stepping of.

"H--ey wait"Karin said, rushing after me.

* * *

They didn't know that someone was watching them, Yuri.... Yuri.. Is one of those strange beings they've been searching for in the newspapers?

Hinamori, my crush Hitsugaya...., both Kurosaki's. They were all dead?.... Oh my gosh. It makes perfect sense to me now.

I think it's best I still follow them.

* * *

Authors note: gomen for the short chapter


	7. Discoveries

"There in here"Ichigo said, bursting open the gate.

"Ah wait up Kurosaki-kun, you can't just charge in like that. Manners"Orhime said, rushing afer him.

Once they got inside, the first peole Orhime noticed was Toushiro and Yuzu. Then a girl with light purple hair, sitting down her eyes all red like she had been crying.

Then she saw the person in front of them, all covered in bruises scars. A large red wound on him.

"Inoue, can you heal him?"Toushiro asked.

"Sure Toushiro-kun"Orhime said, as she activated Ayame and sooner or later the guy was surronded in my orange light.

"Anyone care to explain how this happened? How on earth did we get a human involved"Ichigo said.

"He's not just a human, he tried to save my life"the purple hair girl snaped.

"Yeah but still, your not suppose to be here. In fact what squad are you in?"Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-kun, that's not very nice"Orhime said.

"But Inoue"Ichigo said.

"Where's Rangiku-San, Toushiro-kun? I haven't seen her in six years"Orhime said, looking around the room but due couldn't find her.

"She's in the seretei"Toushiro said.

"Eh? Then who's the fujitaicho you came with"Orhime said.

* * *

I can't believe she just left him to go away, now he's going to tell Hachiba and the shigami secret will be out before you know it. Dam it Hinamori, if they find out. You guys won't be able to stay here anymore.

That's what I'm afraid of, but I'm more worried about Toushiro. They might blame him since he is a higher rank...

"Kurosaki"Momo said, breaking my thoughts.

"What?"Karin said, angrily.

"Your not fond of me right?"Momo said.

"Dam right I don't, I hate you. If your Toushiro's childhood friend then your the one that's been causing him pain. Like 6 years ago, when we first met he looked so upset thanks to you"Karin shouted.

"I see, that's perfect"Momo said.

"What is?"Karin said.

"What you just said"Momo said.

"About Toushiro?"Karin said.

Momo sighs.

"No I mean, I hate you as well Kurosaki Karin"Momo said, harshly.

Karin was surprised at her words, Hinamori was the sweet type one of those people like her sister. So it surprised her when she just spoke now.

But then again I always knew she pulled that whole innocent look for Toushiro. However when he's not looking she probably acts this way just to everyone.

"Why? Why do you hate me. You always have to have a reason to hate someone, and mine is cause you hurt the person I like"Karin said.

"A reason huh? I'm not really sure, oh I know why... It's because your going out with him"Momo said.

"Why would you care? Unless you have feelings for him"Karin said.

"Correct I do love Shiro-chan, I've loved him for six whole years now. Knowing how much he's protected me, sacraficing anything. I regret it now, turning him down"Momo said.

"Wa..it a second.. Toushiro asked you out?"Karin said.

"Yes, it was the day he made taicho and I became the 5th squad fujitaicho that day... He asked me out, but at the time there was someone else. Sosuke Aizen, kinda pathetic if I think about it now. He would of never had gone out with me, I was blindlesly following him still thinking I had a chance"Momo said.

"So you broke Toushiro's heart"Karin said.

".... yes"Momo mumbled.

"So now he's in love with me, you think you can just destroy what we have. Make him fall in love with you, so you can break his heart again? I don't think so, I won't let you..."Karin said, drawing her sword out.

"Againt a fujitaicho? Are you sure"Momo said.

"Yes, I've never been so so sure in my life"Karin said.

"Very well, then come at me Kurosaki Karin"Momo said.

* * *

Yuripe glanced over at Yuzu, and nodded.

"About time"Yuripe said.

"I know, you think she would of done it by now. But she's only just, something must of happened"Yuzu said.

* * *

"What ar---K..arin and...another strong reiatsu? No one that's taicho class, but I don't recognise this reiatsu"Toushiro said.

"Oh sure you do Toushiro, you've known this reiatsu for awhile now"Yuripe said.

"What do you mean by that?"Toushiro said,

"Oh please, haven't you figured it out? Her coming home late, always wearing a butterfly hair clip. Always not saying anything about the bankai at the park.."Yuripe said.

That person is.. "Momo?"

"Yup"Yuripe said.

"But why would Hinamori attack my sister, it just doesn't seem to make sense. She was so kind to me when we first met"Ichigo said.

"Unless, they both have feelings for you Toushiro"Ichigo added.

"Eh?"Toushiro said.

He scratches the back of his head. "Ive known for quite awhile how you met my sister, you helped her in that soccer match and saved her right?".

Toushiro nodded, he has known all along.

"Then you did something I was ver angry at, but long time I forgave you. For kissing my sister and running of"Ichigo said.

"You...kissed Karin and ran of?"Yuzu said.

"What a wimp"Yuripe said.

"Hey, it was a accident.."Toushiro said.

"A accident?"Ichigo repeated.

"That's right, you see after she teased me about my height.. Well it happened like this"Toushiro said.

_**Flashback**_  
_**"IAM NOT A LITTLE KID!"Toushiro bellowed, at the top of his voice.**_

_**"Your not? "Karin said, confused. Rangiku his fujitaicho than began explaning it to her for him.**_

_**"Oh I get it, but you still look like a shorty to me"Karin said.**_

_**" Uresai, your shorter than me"Toushiro said.**_

_**"No I'm not"Karin said.**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**A hell butterfly lands in Rangiku's finger and Toushiro and Karin was still having this pointless conversation.**_

_**"Yes, you are shorter than me"Toushiro said.**_

_**"No I'm not, it only looks that way since you have spiky hair"Karin said.**_

_**"It doesn't make any difference"Toushiro said.**_

_**"It does"Karin said.**_

_**"No it doesn't"Toushiro said.**_

_**"Um taicho.."Rangiku began.**_

_**"Wait a second Matsumoto, like I said it doesn't. You have hair too and I'm not saying that makes you taller"Toushiro said.**_

_**"Well I'll actually admit it makes me taller unlike you"Karin said.**_

_**"Umm.. Taicho"**_

_**"What's that supose to mean?"Toushiro said.**_

_**"Um taicho"**_

_**"That your acting like such a brat"Karin said.**_

_**"um taicho"**_

_**"At least I'm not a hot headded elementary student"Toushiro said, before she could response.**_

_**"TAICHO!"Rangiku shouted, causing them both to stop talking.**_

_**"What is it, can't you see were talking"Toushiro said.**_

_**"Humph fine, if you don't want to talk to Hinamori-San, I will"Rangiku said.**_

_**"Hinamori... She's awake again!"Toushiro exclaimed.**_

_**"Yes and she's doing much better. She needs to here your voice Taicho"Rangiku said.**_

_**Toushiro nodded, and just as he was about to flash step of.**_

_**Rangiku droped his scarf on the floor, causing Toushiro to fall of balance and land on top of Karin where they were suddenly kissing..**_

_**His eyes widened when Karin was kissing back, what the heck?...., shoot this is such a betrayl in everything I go against.. Plus she's 10...**_

_**Once she let me go.**_

_**"Toushiro, daisuke"Karin said.**_

_**"Taicho! Momo... Remember "Rangiku said.**_

_**Toushiro nodded and before Karin could say anything he left in a flash.**_

_**Gomen, but I have to see Momo.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

"-and it didn't occur to you that you could of come back and apologised"Ichigo said.

"Hey how was I supose to know, she would get feelings for me if we kiss"Toushiro said.

"Now the true love of your life is fighting my sister"Ichigo said.

"True love?"Toushiro said.

"Momo, duh"everyone in the room said. He felt his face turn bright red.

"Hes red as a tomato"Yuzu said.

"Talk about making it obvious"Yuripe said.

"That's so cute you and Hinamori-San will look perfect together"Orhime said.

"But you haven't even met her yet"Toushiro said.

"I know but she must be a kind person to be able to melt your frozen heart"Orhime said.

"-she is"Toushiro said.

Just then hollows appear outside the manor and we all rush outside. Apart from Orhime who was still healing Hinata.

"Dam it, hollows"Ichigo said.

"Momo and Karin's reiatsu must of brought them here"Yuzu said.

"Guess we have no choice"Yuripe said. All 4 of us step out of our gigais, and were joined by 2 others.

"Wait you can't start without us"a voice said.

"That's right"another voice said.

They all turn around, Kazeshni was leaning against the fence and Haineko was siting on the gate. She comes down.

"If you really love her, go after her now!"Haineko said.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"Ichigo said, defeating the hollow.

"Dam it Toushiro go"Ichigo said.

"Protect the ones I love Itoe"Yuzu said.

"Shunkou"Yuripe said, as a massive wave of White light surronded her.

I see, no wonder she is a former member of the stealth force.

"REAP KAZESNI!"Kazesni said.

"UnARE! Go Toushiro, if you really love one if them. You'll go after the one you want to protect the most"Haineko said.

He murmed a arigatou, and left. Dam it, I hope I'm not to late.

* * *

Blood drippled down from Momo's shoulder, though I hate to admit it. Her reiatsu is strong and just like a taichos.

* * *

She's good, but she is only fujitaicho level and I'm on a taicho level. I should be able to beat her, if I do this that is.

"Bankai"Karin whispered. Light surrounded her and she felt the reiatsu thought her body go stronger.

"Tsuken Eki"Karin said. My shigami clothes did not change but my sword had, it now had like a hook at the end or a chain and was a beautiful red and grey colour.

"So this is your bankai huh?... Not really much to say"Momo said.

"Uresai, you can't say things like that. Till you've seen them"Karin said, charging towards Momo at full speed.

After a few of my attacks, Momo still wasn't injured which got Karin curious. Why isn't she injured yet? Did she wrap herself in a kidou barrier?

No I would of noticed if she used kidou, even though I'm not good at it.

She sent a fireball in my direction, and I barely block the attack. She's.....

She appears beside me, what the?

"I wish I didn't have to show you so soon, but no choice at this rate"Momo said, she removed the clip from her hair and a large wave of yellow light appeared around her.

Karins eyes widened. No way.

"BANKAI"Momo said.

* * *

Her reiatsu it definitely leads here,. Once he got there, he saw Karin in bankai and Momo... She..

Mom now had a pare of beautiful gold wings on her back. Beautiful energy surrounding them.

She also had on a gold poncho, and her sword changed in to what looked like a gold staff.

"(1)Koken Fujikage"Momo said.

Momo so that picture was you, all those times.

"I don't care, even if you do have a bankai. I will defeat you"Karin said, starting up a grey light like Ichigos getsuga tenshou.

"MOMO!"Toushiro shouted, the cloud of smoke vanished and Momo still stood there unharmed. A yellow sheiled around her.

"It's over for you Kurosaki Karin, don't worry I won't burn to much"Momo said, lifting her sword up.

"(2)Chie Akamatsu"Momo said, a black flame came out of her sword and aimed at Karin.

Momo you..

Momo saw me, and said nothing. She flash stepped of, and I rush after her.

**Night falls**

Toushiro made his way back to the mansion, after a exhausting afternoon of looking for Momo. He was finally exhausted and decided to come back.

Once he got through the front door, he gets a massive slap across his face.

"Ouch, w--"he paused as he saw Karin.

"Karin are you.."Toushiro began, but saw the tears in her eyes.

"They told you"Toushiro said.

"Everything and Yuripe said you never once stopped loving Hinamori. Why? Why would you do that to me Toushiro"Karin shouted

"It was a accident I had no idea you would get affected like that"Toushiro protested.

"I understand that, but you come back and hold my hand, take me on dates and let me hug and kiss you... Why.. If you loved Hinamori.."she paused.

"No the question here is that if you ever even loved me"Karin said, tears in her eyes.

"I never did, I think your a good friend but I never loved you"Toushiro said. He recieved another slap across his face.

"You bastard"Karin shouted. He was getting fed up with this and grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, I love Momo. I've always have, even when she didn't like me but it didn't matter to me. I joined the gotei 13 to protect her to show her I'm better than Aizen. I just wanted to always be with her, cause I love Momo"Toushiro said.

"T..oushiro?"a mumbled voice said. He turns around to see Momo.

"Momo.."Toushiro said. She imediately runs of, Karin was on her knees crying. Yuzu comforts her and Ichigo appears.

"Toushiro go, we will handle it from here"Ichigo said.

"Arigatou"Toushiro said. I will find you Momo. I need to tell you.

* * *

(1)Golden Flame

(2)Hell's flames


	8. Saynora not yet New Beginings

Momo didn't know. She didn't know why, but she ran of. Toushiro likes me? He's always loved me I knew that but, but... how come I ran of ? Is it because he said he joined the gotei 13 to protect me, or is it because he said he loved me.

I'm not sure, but... when I heard him argue with Karin, I felt happy.. I know it sounds selfish but I am.

She stops running and leans her head against the tree, it was dark yet you could still see the beautiful sakura petals.

Momo sighs, as she sits down on the soft green grass. A sakura petal landed in her hand.

"Shiro-chan..."Momo said.

"What is it?"a cool voice from her ear said. She jumped as she saw it was Toushiro.

"T...oushiro"Momo stammered, she was about to flash step of when he grabbed hold of my hands. Momo tried to break free, but he was too strong for her.

"Momo please, why do you keep running away?"Toushiro asked.

Cause I love you too, but I've been nothing but a burden. Your better of with Karin, Momo wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't.

"Momo is it because of what I said to Karin? You need to know, everything I said to her was true"Toushiro said.

"...I know..."Momo said.

"Then Momo why"Toushiro said.

"Cause Toushiro, I'm the one who caused you pain. I don't think it's right. I don't think it is, after everything ive done to you how? How can you of forgiven me? How can you, is what I don't understand"Momo said.

Toushiro's response, he pulls me in to a tight embrace.

"T..oushiro"Momo stammered.

"You Baka, I already told you that doesn't matter anymore. Gomen I had no idea you still felt guilty, then again I do too. Forgive me Bed-wetter?"Toushiro said.

"Yes I do Shiro-chan"Momo said.

They headed back to the manor, hand in hand. As you heard nothing but the owls of the night. Once they got inside, they found everyone asleep on the floor or the sofa. They headed to there rooms.

Toushiro leans over to kiss me, causing Momo's face to turn bright red.

Momo thought this was a dream, that she would wake up and it wouldn't be happening. But it was true you do get second chances, given the chance. You shouldn't waste it again.

"Good night Toushiro"Momo said.

"Good night Momo"Toushiro said.

* * *

Hinata woke up, to find Yuripe on the floor asleep. He saw it was dark outside. "How long?"...

"Hinata? Your awake... Thank goodness"Yuripe said.

"How did i get here?"Hinata said, after nodding.

"I carried you back, with the a little help from Toushiro"Yuripe said.

"and Tenshi?"Hinata said.

"She got away, and so did your baka of a best friend"Yuripe said.

Otoshi was there? I thought I felt another presence then.

She stands up, and black wings grew on her back.

"Where are you going?"Hinata asked.

"Out, were all exhausted. Apart from me, so I'll patrol the town tonight"Yuripe sAid.

"Your too kind Yuripe"Hinata said.

"URESAI, get back to sleep"Yuripe said.

"What's wrong, you worried about me?"Hinata joked.

A creep of red actually appears on both her cheeks.

"N--no"Yuripe said.

"Then why are you blushing?"Hinata said.

"I'm not..."Yuripe said, he raised a eyebrow.

"Meh, whatever"Yuripe said, slamming the door behind her.

Humph, such denial.

"and how long are you going to keep it from her? Eh master".

Don't do that, she will hear you.

"She won't, so when do you plan to tell her?",

That I'm a shigami? I'm not sure, but i have a feeling she will find out soon enough.

"Master".

I know.

Hinata walks over to the door, and leans his head back.

"So your still there?"Hinata said.

"Yeah, gomen for overreacting. I just don't do stuff like blushing anymore. It's foolish I know, but since then everything's been different"Yuripe said.

"I know it has"Hinata said.

"I haven't done a lot of things since then, since he ran of, and now i'm trying to kill someone who made him happy. It's sellfish I know, but I can't bare to see them together"Yuripe said.

"You have every reason to be angry, frustrated and jealous, what happened back then. Since then your not the only one that's changed"Hinata said.

"I guess so, if Yuzu never came along. I would always be alone. Even when she's there I still feel alone. She's a sister to a squad taicho of the gotei 13. I'm just nothing anymore, if I ever returned back to seretei they would kick me out or execute me"Yuripe said.

"How come?"Hinata said.

"Well for starters I shouldn't of been in that mission at all, second I stayed in the human world for to long without permission. 3rd I fell in love with a human. It's against the law"Yuripe said.

"Do you still love Otoshi?"Hinata asked.

"Im not sure anymore"Yuripe said.

"If someone asked you out and it was one of your friends. Would you say no?"Hinata asked.

"Falling in love, I'm not sure I can trust anymore. After the last time, he just left because he was afraid. He was afraid, but also this. Even if the person can see spirts, I wouldn't want to hurt them.

Falling in love, it's something that won't happen to me anymore, cause it's not what I want"Yuripe said.

"I see, hey Yuri?"Hinata asked.

"Yuri?"he said, once more. No response.

He opens the door, and she wasn't there she had gone. There was a note on the ground. He picks it up and recognizes her hand writing.

_To Hinata_

_Gomen, I really am._  
_I'm returning to Seretei_  
_I have to go back_  
_To fix things, I know I might get executed I'm aware of it. But even so I need to return._  
_Return to face my family and everyone._

_I know, I know. This is foolish right? Me leaving on you. But understand me when I say I can't bare to see you hurt and I care about you very much._

_So I'm doing this, for you._

_I promise you, I will see you again. Even if they decide to kill me. I will make my way back to you._

_Yuri_

He looks up at the night sky "You better come back Yuri, you better do. I'll be waiting".

* * *

Next morning, the sun rose through the windows. Toushiro rubs his turqoise sleepy eyes, and notices he had a message on his soul pager.

1 new message recieved from Soi

"Soi?"Toushiro said, he opens it.

His eyes widened. "What? The..."

* * *

Hinata made his way down stairs, and found everyone gathered around in front of a monitor.

"What's going on?"Hinata said.

His answer appears before his eyes, a medium sized girl with indigo blue hair and amethyst coloured eyes. Wearing the black shigami robes and White haori.

A taicho?

"Soi, is what you told me this morning true?"Toushiro said.

"Yes, she is a former squad member of mine and I did wonder why she left and her reasons are treason and she should be punished"Soifon said.

"Wait a second, you can't punish her for that" Hinata said.

Soifon raised a eyebrow.

"Hinata, apologise!"Yuzu said.

"No"Hinata said.

"Your that kid they sent right? From the royal guard"Soifon said.

"Hai"Hinata said, he could feel all eyes on him then.

"I thought so, how's the mission going by the way?"Soifon asked.

"Since first seeing Yuri in her shinigami form, his reiatsu has gotten a lot stronger. It will just be a matter of time"Hinata said.

"I see, and that brat did you take care of her yet?"Soifon said.

"No, I can't Otoshi keeps her close. I can't get to her, but I think this is actually a good thing for now"Hinata said.

"How is it good?"Soifon said.

"There dating also, she doesn't kill us. When he's there"Hinata said.

"I see, good work. I'll send in your report myself to the royal guard and about Yuripe. Don't worry she will probably be questioned for awhile but it's not going to be execution"Soifon assured him.

He nodded.

"Oh and Toushiro, Matsumoto asked me to do this so don't get mad"Soifon said.

Suddenly a photo click was heard, and Hinata saw the photo appear in Soifons hands.

"A article, two lovebirds. Ice and peach, what do you think?" Soifon asked, before disappearing.

Hinata spots them hand in hand.

"HOW LONG DID I SLEEP FOR ANYWAY!"Hinata shouted.

* * *

Momo smiles, and makes her way outside. To think you've left us Yuri is unbelivable. But we too will go one day, vanish from this world and everything we did here will become a fadded memory.

Someone grabbed hold of my hand.

"Hey"Toushiro said.

"Hi"Momo said.

"So, your worried right about Yuri?"Toushiro said.

Momo nodded.

"Dont worry Soi does have a kind heart, she won't let anything happen to her and neither will Matsumoto or Hisagi"Toushiro said.

"Gues your right"Momo said.

"Say Toushiro, when we leave. Everyone will forget us right?"Momo said.

"Yes that's right"Toushiro said.

"Its a sad thought that in a couple of months, we will be gone from here"Momo said.

"Yes, but it's to early to say Saynora. We won't be leaving till next year. We should make the most of it, while were here that is"Toushiro said.

"That's right, we can just think of it. As our new begining"Momo said.

"To our past that started out well but turned out horribly"Toushiro said.

"Let's start on a new page to start all over"Momo said.

* * *

In Seretei,

"Oh my gosh seriously, did you see the news?"Isane said.

"I know I know, Hinamori and Hitsugaya taicho"Nanao said.

"Humph, there's never anything interesting in these news"Ikkau said, chucking the piece of paper on the ground.

"How can you not be interested? It's big news"Isane said.

"I actually agree with Madrame"Nanao said.

"See? Ise knows sense"Ikkau said.

"I think it's beautiful"Yumchika said, flicking his hair.

"You always say that"Ikkau said.

"Do I?"Yumchika said.

Both Isane and Yumchika, starts talking about how cute and beautiful it was.

Nanao sighs.

"There so..."Nanao said.

"Idiot's"Ikkau finished for me.

Nanao pushed her glasses up to her nose.

"Actually I was going to say fictitious rumours that are false, but Idiot's works too"Nanao said.

Ikkau nodded.

"So what are you doing right now? Nothing right"Ikkau said.

Nanao nodded, "So you want to hang out in the eleventh division with me?".

Nanao froze, was he asking me?

"Are you asking me?"Nanao said.

"Yeah, course there's no one else around here. So what do you say"Ikkau said.

Nanao never really thought about this guy before, she always thought the eleventh division's ways were unacceptable.

But she only agreed to hang out with Madrame and Yumchika cause of Isane. Isane and Yumchika are dating, and Isane still wanted me around.

Yet till now, we've hardly spoken two words to each other.

"Is that.."Ikkau said.

"--a yes, i'll go with you"Nanao said.

"Great"Ikkau said, grabbing hold of my hand. He saw me blush, "Things will be faster this way".

Nanao nodded, as she flash stepped of with Ikkau. Things might get interesting after all.

* * *

Karukura.

Hinata leaned over on the gate post of the mansion. Humph, hard to believe you left. But I will see you soon, right Yuri. You'll be a great shinigami, I.. Believe in you. So come back.

"Oi Hinata!"a voice called out, he turns around to see Otoshi and TK.

"Hey guys"Hinata said.

"Were going to the game store, want to join us?" Tk asked.

"Its been awhile, so don't say no"Otoshi said.

"Eh where's Ten--Hachiba?"Hinata said.

"Oh, she had something she needed to do"Otoshi said.

"But, who care's let's just go go"TK said.

"What do you say man? Game"Otoshi said.

Hinata smirked "If you think you can beat me".

"Oh it's on"Otoshi said.

"Alright man"TK said, dancing away to his music.

"I think we should get going"Hinata said.

"Before he injures himself?"Otoshi said.

"Yeah..."Hinata said.

"Wait a second, YUZU, TOUSHIRO, MOMO I'm leaving now!"Hinata shouted.

Only Yuzu showed up at the gate.

"Okie dokie have fun Hinata"Yuzu said.

"Where's the other two?"Hinata asked.

"Guess"Yuzu said. Hinata see's them on the rooftop.

"Humph, there so disgusting sometimes"Hinata said.

"But your glad there together right?"Yuzu said.

He nodded.

"OI! HINATA! come on. TK just fell on a bush! "Otoshi said.

"Is that Otoshi?"Yuzu said.

"Yeah.. For once he's actually acting like my best friend again"Hinata said.

"Then you should go"Yuzu said.

"Arigatou"Hinata said, rushing of.

* * *

Yuzu smiled, as she watched Hinata go of. He still has his friends after all. That's good, he's happy and so are Momo and Toushiro-kun.

But Karin-chan, I haven't seen her since last night. I hope she's ok.

Her thoughts were broken as someone taped on her shoulder. "OI KUROSAKI YUZU QUITE DAY DREAMING!".

That voice, she looks up to see a familar red hair boy.

"JINTA!"Yuzu said.

"Hey long time no see"Jinta said. Yuzu suddenly hugged him.

He's safe, that's good. All this time when he left to go on that mission. To hueco Mundo to negioate with the arrancars. I thought he wouldn't come back.

But I'm glad to see he is ok.

"Oi Yuzu, your kinda hurting me"Jinata said.

"Gomen"Yuzu said, immediately letting him go.

He brushed dirt of his shoulders.

"Na it's ok, infact. Daisuke Yuzu"Jinta said, kissing me.

Yuzu was surprised but kissed him back. Once they let go he had a smirk on his face.

"So seems like you have a lot to tell me?"Jinta said.

"Does it matter anymore?"Yuzu said.

"Nope, I don't think so"Jinta said.

* * *

Rangiku smiles, she had seem the little scene between Ikkau asking Nanao out since Yumchika and Isane wandered of.

"Seems like things worked out well after all"Rangiku said.

"That depends, what were you planning to do?"Shuuei said.

"I don't know, make everyone happy I guess"Rangiku said.

"Then I guess you've gotten your wish"Shuuei said, kissing my forehead.

"But it depends, are you happy?"Shuuei said.

"Of course I am, cause your with me now and that's all I could ever ask for"Rangiku said.

He smiled.

"The same goes for me Rangiku the same does"Shuuei said.

* * *

Rooftop, on the mansion.

"I always thought the sun set was way better"Momo said.

"For me, the moon sky. There are a lot of stars out then"Toushiro replied.

"But, this is good right? The sola"Momo said.

"Yeah it is, it's funny. We always end up on the rooftop watching the sky, even if it's morning, night and afternoon. Were always together"Toushiro said.

"Always together.. you'll stay with me forever right Shiro-chan?"Momo said.

"Of course I will, don't ask stupid questions bed wetter"Toushiro said.

"Say Shiro-chan, this isn't the end yet? Even if Yuri said saynora.."Momo said. He stared at her, "Your right".

"This isn't the end"Momo said.

"It's just the begining"Toushiro said.

THE END

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_Ok I know what your thinking, how on earrth can that be the ending? Shortest story I know. But I'm writing the sequel, I thought it would be better to have a sequel you know what I mean?. Lol I'm blabbering on and on again. _

_Ok Karin, Yuri , Tenshi, Matsuri and Amu. I know I didn't mention them again, but in the sequel you'll see why. _

_Arigatou once again for the reviews. They make me happy when I'm sad. So please keep reviewing. _

_Gemz/Ayu x _


End file.
